The First Future Family
by gundamseeddestiny
Summary: Because of a law Ed and Al have been adopted by the Mustangs! Watch how Ed, Al, Roy, and Riza cope with being the future first family of Amestris. RoyXRiza, EdX? AlX?My first fma story, please read and review. really i got some good, ideas for this story read it it will be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

All Eyes On Me

It's been some months since Ed and Al had recovered their bodies back; Al was a fully functioning teenage boy at the tender age of 14. His memories of the past were a bit spotty, but otherwise he was doing great. Ed was impatient as ever though he got his arm back, his left leg was still automail, but he was fine. Both brothers were happy and couldn't wait to get back on their feet. They still don't know how but even though Ed gave up his alchemy to get Al's body back both boys were still able to do it. They really didn't care about the why they were just too happy that they still could perform to even care. Just two weeks into his recovery Ed resigned from the military, his goal had been reached, and life was good. He and Al were staying at The Green Pony a high scale hotel in Central. Normally they would have returned to Resembol, but since granny Pinako died last year, and Winry was adopted by Gracia Hughes because of some new permanent law concerning orphans, so the boys decided to make a life in Central. While the boys were recovering at the hotel, they were oblivious to the war concerning them at headquarters.

Because Ed had resigned from the Military the state considered him and Al orphans. So their friends were desperately trying to find someone to adopt the boys, before they were turned over to group homes where they were sure to be separated. After all they went through we couldn't let them be separated by a stupid adoption law that couldn't be repealed. We asked everyone but no one could adopt the boys.

Havoc couldn't adopt them because he said he couldn't take care of himself let alone two teenage boys.

Gracia wanted to do it, but with the whole unresolved sexual tensions between Ed and Winry, she didn't think raising them as siblings would be a great idea.

Breda, Falman, and Fuery all felt they weren't ready and too young to be parents, although they did care for the boys greatly, they said they couldn't do it.

We didn't even consider the Armstrongs'.

Fuhrer Grumman was too old, but he said he knew two people who would make wonderful parents to the boys. He went on to brag how these people made it through years of being secretly married, and despite bumps in the road, managed to stay true to their duty. How the woman was the top gunwoman in the whole military, beating men and women in accuracy. The man, who everyone knew would one day become Fuhrer just a matter of when he would obtain the position remained in question, who was hotter than hot when he wore his white gloves with the red designs on them.

It didn't take rocket scientist to know who Grumman was talking about, it didn't help that he kept glancing at me while he was describing these two people. One by one the other occupants of the conference room turned to look at me. I went over all the reasons why the best shooter in the military, and the flame alchemist would be bad choices, but I couldn't come up with anything that outweighed the chances of the boys going to a group home, and with said flame alchemist in the Ishaval region rebuilding it, I had to make this decision on my own. It didn't help that I had orders from him to help makes the best decision concerning the boys.

While I was lost in my thoughts Grumman had already placed the adoption papers in front of me. Could I do it, hell could we do it, raise two teenage boys in Ishaval. Help guide them and prepare them with the tools they would need as an adult. Then I thought about what all we have been though these past few years and I realized we had been doing that already. With my mind made up I picked up the pen and signed on the dotted lines. Because of who I was I was also able to sign for the flame alchemist. There was a moment of silence as I put the pen down and the ink dried. Then all of a sudden everybody was cheering.

Fuhrer Grumman was in the corner by his chess set doing a little jig and talking about gaining to grandkids with a big smile on his face.

Armstrong was behind me with his damn sparkles talking about how the boys will grow into fine young men worthy of the Mustang name.

Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Fuery were beside me laughing about how Ed and Mustang were going to kill each other, and

Gracia sweet sweet Gracia was congratulating me on the joys of entering the world of parenthood.

"And that's How I Riza Hawkeye- Mustang become mother/legal guardian to Ed and Al Elric now Mustang."

AN: Hello this is my first fma story. I haven't read the manga but I do watch the show. I always love parental Roy and Riza, and I feel there are enough stories with that so I decided to try me hand at it. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors that are present. Please review and let me know should I continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

My new title Drill Sergeant Mommy!

Riza left the office of her grandfather and headed for the Green Pony. She had orders to return back to Ishaval as soon as things had been decided on what to with the boys. She sighed as she pulled up in front of the hotel and made her way up to the hotel suite. When she stood outside the boys room, she heard the bell laugh of little Elicia followed closely by Winry and the boys.

She knocked on the door and waited. She heard the faint footsteps as a voice called out "Who is it."

"Lt. Hawkeye," she said. A moment later the door was pulled wide open and Riza was being hugged by two beautiful girls. After hugging the girls she stepped into the suite and closed the door behind her. AS she walked further inside she saw Ed and Al sitting in the arm chairs in the living room, while the girls made their to the sofas.

"Hey Lt. Hawkeye, I didn't know you were back in Central, what brings you to see us," Ed said. "Is colonel bastard with you?" "Brother it's Brigadier General now," Al said. "Please, Al it will always be colonel bastard to me."

While the brothers were arguing back and forth I couldn't imagine what their reaction will be once they hear that Roy has another new title, a title that affects them. "Ed, the general is still back in Ishaval, helping with the reconstruction," Riza said.

"Really I heard a rumor that he was helping with that, has he been having any trouble down there," Winry asked.

"Actually he is inn charged over the whole project, and there have been a few minor attacks, but nothing serious. This is the first time in years where I haven't had to pull out my gun to make him do paperwork. He is really putting his all into it too, and it looks like we will be stationed over there even after the reconstruction is finished in 6 months, most likely till he becomes Fuhrer," I said.

"As for why I am here, I have some life changing news for Ed and Al." Seeing the worried looks over their faces, I quickly spoke up before they could come up with crazy ideas.

"It' important news, not bad news," I quickly said to dispel their fears. "Well at least I don't think its bad news, I guess it depends on the person, but it's for the best, it was the only choice we could make." I was rambling I know, but how do you tell two teenage boys that they have been adopted.

"Lt. Hawkeye calm down, what is the important news you have to tell us," Ed asked with a frown on his face. Elicia had fallen asleep in Winry's lap and the young child was oblivious to the tension around her. "Ed and Al do you remember why Gracia adopted Winry," I asked the boys.

"Yeah, Granny Pinako passed away last year from old age and a combination of a residue of the flu she had caught from earlier in the year, and since brother and I were out of reach, she had to be adopted or go to a group home, because of a new law the previous government had passed," Al said.

"Yeah, after I buried Granny, some people from new department called child services came and told me to pack my things," Winry spoke up. "They said this new law would keep young kids like me out of trouble, and either I would be adopted or put into a group home for girls till I turned 21. Luckily they let me make a phone call once I got to Central. I hadn't finished telling Gracia everything the workers had said. When she spoke up and said she would adopt me. She said she had heard about the new law, and knew what my options were. I had to stay in the group home for a week before she adopted me, and it was the worst experience in my life."

"Lt. what does Winry being adopted have to do with the important news you have for us," Ed asked. "Are they trying to take Winry from Gracia, or something? She is happy there; anyone tries to take Winry away from m….I mean Gracia will have to answer to me."

I ignored the obvious slip up from Ed and noticed Winry was blushing at Ed's words. Seriously I still don't know why these two haven't gotten together yet, but I hope they can make it work even though the boys will be in Ishaval with me and Roy and her in Central. Maybe Gracia will come and visit us for a few weeks after the boys settle in.

"Calm down, no one is taking Winry from the Hughes family; she is much as Gracia's daughter as Elicia is according to the state law. Even though we got all the higher ups out of office from the old government, some laws that they passed can't be repealed, and one of these laws is the child service law. Now Ed while you were in the military you were considered an adult and Al was your ward, but since you resigned and you have no family you take care of you or your brother…" I trailed off letting it sink in what I was saying.

It took a minute but Edward was the first to figure out what I was saying, I knew he knew when a frown spread across his face, and his eyes got hard. I knew Winry figured it out when she gasped out loud, and when Al whispered "oh no" I knew he knew as well.

"Lt. no one, I mean no one, is putting me and Al in a group home. We don't need parents, we have done without them, so who he cares about getting some now," Ed hissed. "I'll fight anyone who tries to take Al from me, we will run way to Creta or somewhere, I still got money saved up."

"Brother, what about Winry and all of our friends, if we run we won't be able to see them till I turn 21," Al whispered softly. Ed looked at Al and said, "I know Al, but what else can we do, we finally got our bodies back, and now they are trying to separate us, I won't let it happen, what other choice we have."

"Actually Ed that is what my news is about, we knew that you and Al wouldn't want to be separated so we all gathered together to figure out a solution," I told them. "While you recovered we were able to hold child services off for a while, but earlier this week they marched in Fuhrer Grumman office and said we have to have a solution by Sunday or else. After much deliberation we realized that you guys would have to be adopted, but the question would be who would get the honor."

My nerves started to come back and I had to move my legs. Who knew telling teenagers you adopted them would be so nerve wrecking. I started to pace back and forth as I continued my story. "After reviewing a list of your friends who would adopt you we narrowed it down to a select few, Gracia said no, not because she doesn't love you boys, just because she didn't think it would be okay considering certain personal things I won't say." I took a quick glance at Winry and Ed, and I knew they figured out what I meant. "We asked Fuery, Falman, Havoc, and Breda, and they decided that you would be better off with someone responsible, Fuhrer Grumman is too old, and we didn't even ask the Armstrongs for obvious reasons. So the only option that was left was Must…"

"Mustang," Winry whispered. I looked at her and nodded my head weakly.

"Wait a minute," Ed shouted. "Are you saying that I and Al have been adopted by the lazy ass woman hunting whore colonel, and now we are Mustangs?" I could see Ed was about to blow a brain cell so I decided to intervened.

"Ed he is the only one who could take you. I know you and the general hate each other, but if you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for your brother, Winry, and everyone else who love you boys." I reasoned with him.

Ed looked at his brother and stared for a few minutes, and finally responded back to me.

"Fine, for Al and I don't hate the bastard, I just think he is an idiot."

I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding, and told the rest of my news.

"There's more I know you have heard the rumors that I and Mustang are married," I said while looking at the kids. They all shook their heads in affirmative. "Well those rumor re true we been married since the end of the Ishavalan war, and with the frat laws disbanded we can finally go public with our marriage. So that means that I also adopted you guys. Roy and I aren't replacing your parents, but we do love and care for you boys a lot, and we will always be there for you guys. I know that this is a lot to take in, but my last piece of news is that since Roy and I are stationed in Ishaval, you boys will have to move there with us. I know you boys are still recovering, and that you don't want to leave your friends, but we will be visiting Central as often as we can, and I'll talk to Gracia to see would she and the girls come for a visit once we all get settled in, but you boys will need to pack everything you have. We have to be in Ishaval in 2 days."

"So brother and I will be with you and Mr. Roy," Al asked.

"Yeah I brought three tickets for the train station. We depart Sunday at noon, I know it is short notice, but I just signed the adoption papers right before I came and told you guys. I haven't even told Roy yet," I said more to myself than them.

"I wish I could give you boys more time to say goodbye, but I have to get back and buy a house for us since our 2 room apartment won't do, now that you boys will be living with us. I also have to fill out paper work for you boys to be homeschooled since you boys will also continue your Alchemy studies as well. I'm really sorry boys, this is for the best, don't look at this as a punishment, but as an expansion of your new beginning. Now you guys can be children, and have a childhood, and wouldn't you guys rather be adopted by us, people who know what you been through or a random couple who only see you boys as heroes, or worse go to a group home."

With those parting words, I said my goodbyes and gave Elicia a quick kiss on the head and headed for the door. Winry escorted me out and at the door she hugged me, and whispered her thanks in my ear. I gave her brief smile and headed to my car.

"My future will never be dull now with those two boys and my idiotic husband."

AN: chapter 2, not feeling the love for this story, come on ppl, people are viewing this story but not lot of ppl are leaving reviews. Reviews make me want to update faster just saying. Sorry for any grammar, spelling or any mistakes.


End file.
